Disasterous bus ride
by doglover1290
Summary: The characters of Saiyuki, Digimon Adventure 01,Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, and later xros are stuck on a bus together, the problem with their conflicting personalites how can they hope to not kill each other on the way there. Slight T.K. X Kari  I don't own digimon or Saiyuki.
1. Poor Davis

Ch.1 poor Davis

Author's note – in this story Hakuryuu can turn into a bus.

Also Davis will get hurt a little.

Hakkai – Time to choose seats.

Veemon – I sit with Davis.

Ken – I sit with Wormmon.

Mummymon – I sit with Arukenimon.

Arukenimon – No you don't, I sit with (thinks for a bit) Diaboromon.

Diaboromon – Grrrrrrrr.( does not want to sit with Arukenimon)

Malomyotismon – (Snicker)

Diaboromon – Hisssssss.

Arukenimon – But I don't want to sit with Mummymon.

Sanzo – (Points banishing gun at Diaboromon's head) sit with her so that she'll shut up, ok!

Diaboromon – (Nods)

Sanzo – Good.

Goku – It's sure hard to say no when Sanzo points the banishing gun at your head.

Gojyo – You got that right.

Hakkai – Poor Diaboromon.

Yoli – I sit with Hawkmon.

Gatomon – Kari I'm fine if you sit with T.K.

Kari – Thanks, Gatomon.

T.K. – Then I sit with Kari.

Patamon – I sit with Gatomon.

Ai and Mako – We sit with Impmon.

Jun – Guess I'll sit with Daemon.

Daemon – Fine, (does not want to be shot.)

Gulimon – I'll sit with Takatomon

Goku – I thought that his name was Takato.

Impmon – It is, but Gulimon just calls him that for some reason.

Rika – I sit with Renamon.

Renamon – I wonder why no one wants to sit with Malomyotismon.

Davis – Simple he's an evil digimon, not to mention he was mean to Gatomon.

Terriermon – I sit with Henry.

Tai – I sit with Agumon.

Matt – I sit with Gabumon.

Sora – I sit with Biyomon.

Mimi – I sit with Palmon.

Hakkai sits with Malomyotismon.

Hakkai – I think that Gojyo and Goku sitting in the same seat is a bad idea.

Malomyotismon – (sarcastically) what gave you the idea, was it the fact that they are yelling at each other?

Goku – How could you eat the last sushi!

Gojyo – Shut up monkey!

Goku – Why don't you cockroach!

Sanzo – Shut up. (Aims banishing gun at them.)

Both – Ok Sanzo.

Daemon – Finally they shut up.

Jun – They are more annoying than 20 of Davis.

Hakuryuu starts.

Hakuryuu – Kyuu.

Arukenimon – Does this guy think that we are in a hurry or something?

Impmon – Let's see what happens when I prank Sanzo.

Daemon – (facepalms at Impmon's idea.)

Jun – But isn't Sanzo driving?

Impmon then dumps a bucket of water on Sanzo, and Sanzo shoots at him, but misses and hits Davis's hand.

Davis – Ouch that hurt you know.

Hakkai – Since I know how to heal I'll help him.

Hakkai then removes the bullet from Davis's hand.

Davis - Thanks.

Author's note

Can they survive without killing each other?

Note Arukenimon only wanted to sit with Diaboromon, because she couldn't think of anyone else, and she definitely would not sit with Malomyotismon.

Also DIaboromon only agreed so that Sanzo wouldn't shoot him.

Next with Impmon he just loves pranks.

Sorry to all Davis fans.


	2. Enter Kougaiji

Enter Kougaiji

Author's notes more characters will join them in this chapter.

Sanzo – Great just great, we'll scheduled to pick up 5 more guests.

Hakkai – Out of curiosity what are their names.

Sanzo – Skullsatamon, Ladydevimon, and Marinedevimon. Also Cody and Armadillomon.

Davis – Ugh those three as if Malomyotismon is not enough.

Yoli – There they are.

Cody – Hi.

Cody sits with Armadillomon, Ladydevimon sits with Skullsatamon, and Marinedevimon sits with Mummymon.

Suddenly Sanzo stops the bus.

Jun – Hey what was that for!

Sanzo – Great you guys.

Kougaiji – Hand over the scripture Sanzo.

Goku – Sanzo would never give the scripture to you guys.

Lirin – Hey baldie Sanzo.

Veemon – Huh, but he's not bald?

Davis – She's just making fun of him.

Sanzo – Get out of the road!

Diaboromon – Grrrrrr!

Dokugakuji – How dare you growl at Kou!

Diaboromon – Grrrrrr!

Yaone – I'm not sure if it can talk in the first place.

Diaboromon – You four are annoying.

Yaone – Guess it can speak.

Patamon – What about introductions.

After introductions.

Daemon – I'll fight Kougaiji.

Diaboromon – I'll fight Dokugakuji.

The fight starts

Daemon – Evil inferno!

Kougaiji dodges the attack.

Diaboromon – Cable crusher.

Dokugakuji tries to avoid the attack, but fails.

Kougaiji uses his fireball attack, but Daemon dodges.

Daemon – Evil inferno!

This time the attack hits.

Diaboromon – Cable crusher.

Once again Dokugakuji is hit

Dokugakuji then hits the mega with his blade.

Diaboromon – Grrr!

After more fighting Kougaiji and Dokugakuji are defeated, and Kougaiji's group flees.

Diaboromon – Take that!

Goku – Hey Hakkai why do you suppose that Diaboromon didn't talk earlier.

Hakkai – I guess that he just didn't want to.

Sanzo – Now that they are gone we can start again.

Hakkai – Both Kougaiji and Daemon use fire based attacks, however Kougaiji uses a lot small attacks while Daemon uses one powerful attack.

Author's note

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji lost because of Diaboromon's speed, and Daemon's ability to use powerful attacks.

Also Diaboromon didn't speak because he was just too annoyed to.


	3. Big trouble

Big trouble.

Sanzo – Ugh you guys again.

Kougaiji – Hand over the scripture Sanzo.

Jun – Guess someone has to fight them.

Agumon – I'll fight Kougaiji this time.

Goku – I'll fight Dokugakuji.

Agumon – Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon.

They fought however Dokugakuji accidently knocks off Goku's power limiter.

Goku – Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh.

Goku then attacks Wargreymon.

Wargreymon – What are you attacking me for?

Goku – Grrrrrraaaaaggh!

Goku then attacks and defeats Wargreymon causing him to degenerate to Agumon.

Agumon – I got to get back in the bus.

Tai – Agumon what happened?

Agumon – Goku went berserk, we'll need everyone's power to turn him back to normal.

Veemon – Well then let's go!

Gabumon – Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!

Biyomon – Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!

Birdramon – Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!

Palmon – Palomon digivolve to Togemon!

Togemon – Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!

Veemon – Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!

Wormmon – Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!

Exveemon – Exveemon!

Stingmon – Stingmon!

Both – Dna-digivolve to Imperialdramon!

Hawkmon – Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!

Gatomon – Gatomon!

Aquilamon – Aquilamon!

Both – Dna-digivolve to Silphymon!

Armadillomon – Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!

Patamon – Patamon digivolve to Angemon!

Ankylomon – Ankylomon!

Angemon – Angemon!

Both – Dna-digivolve to Shakkoumon!

Impmon – Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon!

Guilmon and Takato – Biomerge to Gallantmon.

Terriermon and Henry – Biomerge to Megagargomon!

Renamon and Rika – Biomerge to Sakuyamon!

Impmon – Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode!

Shakkoumon - Justice Beam!

Impeerialdramon – Mega Crusher!

Silphymon - Static Force!

Sakuyamon – Spirit Strike!

Beelzemon Blast mode – Double Impact!

Agumon – Pepper Breath!

Lilymon – Flower Cannon!

Garudamon – Wing Blade!

Metalgarurumon – Metal Wolf Claw!

Gallantmon – Lightning Joust!

Megagargomon - Mega Barrage!

Daemon – Evil Inferno!

Diaboromon – Cable Crusher!

Mummymon -Snake Bandage!

Arukenimon - Spider Thread!

Skullsatamon - Skull Hammer!

Ladydevimon - Evil Wing!

Marinedevimon - Dark Deluge!

Malomyotismon – Screaming Darkness!

Goku managed to dodge all the attacks.

Just then Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, and Zudomon appeared.

Izzy – Sorry we got stuck in traffic.

Megakabuterimon – What's the problem hear.

Right after he said that Goku knocked out any ultimate level digimon, and badly injured the megas.

Gallantmon – How is he so fast?

Diaboromon – Mabye I can keep up with him.

Diaboromon tries to catch goku, but the monkey moves too quick.

Izzy- It's quicker than Diaboromon.

Then Goku tries to attack Kougaiji's party, however Diaboromon manages to catch him off guard.

Diaboromon – Cable crusher!

This time the attack hits, and Goku is pinned against a tree, then Sanzo puts his power limiter back on.

After that everyone is healed by Hakkai and Yaone.

Then they continue.

Author's notes

Gomamon, and Tentomon were digivolved because they just fought some ultimate level digimon, also Agumon didn't digivolve because he was too weak to.


End file.
